


Teen Titans Band AU

by Bunnykik23



Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, Past!DickBabs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 16:21:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17429345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnykik23/pseuds/Bunnykik23
Summary: This is an edited version of a fic I previously uploaded on here It is DC Universe popstar AU.





	1. Chapter 1

**Ok now I remembered that I promised to post this on here.**   **Anyways, onto the story. I have once again edited stuff. Now what would this remind you guys of?**

* * *

 

Once upon a time, there used to be a band that shone so bright that not only were they the envy of millions, they also paved the way for other younger stars to follow though their light still shone the brightest. They were known as the Robins. The group’s journey began when a sextet of brothers from Gotham city auditioned for famous music mogul Oswald Cobblepot.

Legend has it that Cobblepot who was a friend to Grayson’s father Bruce Wayne visited Wayne Manor one day and overheard Grayson and his five younger adoptive brothers singing from upstairs. Impressed, he signed them up on the spot.

The boys were the first group to debut under what was known as Project Titans, a project to create highly successful idols and they were tasked to sell at least 100,000 copies of their first single. They not only sold up to said amount, they broke the record by selling times five of the amount.

Thanks to the hardwork of these boys, the idol phenomenon was born and soon paved the way for other Titans to follow.

They broke every record known to man, sold albums and sold out shows and won every single award. They were living the dream life many wish they had. But sadly that dream came to a crashing halt after a series of setbacks and tragedies and internal struggles. The final nail on the coffin came about on when on 6th July 2010, Terry McGinnis, the youngest member of the band released the folowing statement via his Instagram page:

 

  


 

The world came to a standstill once they saw this. Millions of hearts were broken worldwide and many more were outraged, demanding answers to this situation. The thing that even shocked others was the fact that it was Terry that made the announcement and not Dick their leader but then again, considering the fact that said boy went under the radar as of late and that the others started promoting without him recently and even threw not so nice jabs at their brother who chose to remain silent, one shouldn’t be surprised. 

Rumours have been swirling about some drama within the group for years though the boys have each denied it. But now, it seems more and more obvious that the boys had been slowly drifting apart.

In fact many suspected that Dick may have either been kicked out of the group or chose to walk out due to a public argument between Dick and Jason that the paparazzi caught on camera last year. The other members soon followed with statements of their own on various social media outlets, all except Dick of course.

But their responses, whilst confirmation of the news came across as a bit well...subpar as one would expect them to all individually address the fans. But considering the fact that Tim was on set for his latest movie the night of the announcement, Damian was with a relative in Morocco and Jason had been having health issues, many fans gave them the slide. In fact one could argue that it was the current management which is presently not run by Cobblepot who had since resigned as CEO of the label around the time of the Barbies and Bad Boys Club’s departure that posted on their behalf.

 

  


 

 

  


 

 

  


 

Many remembered Leviathan’s statement on Dick’s  status and soon fans, various media outlets and other celebs soon turned into detectives and began to dig into the surface to figure out what was going on. 

Someone under the username wingxx1 who is actually Alfred Pennyworth, the Wayne family butler in disguise posted on a Robins fan forum about Dick’s situation. 

_Guys I am someone that knows the Robins very well and I was as concerned as you guys were about Dick so I spoke to Dick, the other Robins and other related parties and discovered that there was a terrible argument with all the Robins over Dick outselling his brothers during their special solo album project and thus got more promotion than the others and released two more albums. Ironically the other Robins also released some solo albums of their own too. As a result, the remaining Robins chose to kick Dick off the Team and have since been continuing without him. I was angered by this and felt that it was appropriate to share this news with all of you._

Almost immediately, this causes an uproar all over social media. Fans went to the other Robins accounts and began to bombard and throw hate at them.  Soon the hashtag #JusticeForDick and #RobinsOverParty start trending as a result.

The other Robins watch the fallout in shock. “Wow...” says Jason. “Told you guys didn’t I? Getting rid of Dick would do us no favours. Sure he overshadows us but what’s a band without the very face that made it famous in the first place!!” says Terry.

“Yeah but we cannot take it back now.“ says Damian with a sigh. “I am sure they will get over it.” says Terry.

“I highly doubt it.” The boys all froze in their tracks as a certain someone makes his presence known. 

“B-Bruce?” says Jason whilst the others gulped. If there was someone that was greatly unhappy on the way things turned out, it would be Bruce and for good reason. Afterall he is their dad. 

“I hope your kids are happy with the mess you have created because there is absolutely no way you guys would be able to recover from this. Besides, I have decided not to interfere in your business anymore after you sent me that scathing letter telling me not to get involved in your lives and basically firing me as your manager simply because I actually told you guys the truth about your terrible actions. Anyway, I do not have anything left to say to you boys other than to wish you luck on your future endeavors. Good thing I kicked you brats out of the Manor.” The future endeavors part came out in a very bitter yet sarcastic way. It is with that that Bruce left the house, leaving his sons stunned. 

Meanwhile, Barbara Gordon was observing the drama online with glee. “Finally those Robins are getting their just desserts.” She then gets up and smirks. “And poor little Dickie is in hiding.” Everyone knows about her and Dick’s breakup now. However most people do not know how said breakup happened.  _Might as well let the cat out of the bag._

**So what do you all think? I am not satisfied with how this turned out tbh. The next chapter which will kick start the story proper takes place in five years later. As for how old the boys are here: Dick is 18, Jason 17, Tim 16, Damian 15 and Terry 14. Now I made a mistake with the previous social media posts so I will change the dates and reupload them again.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for taking forever. I tend to procrastinate a lot xD. Anyways, onto the chapter.**

* * *

 

As the weeks turned to months, there was still no sign of Dick Grayson anywhere. This naturally made a lot of people to panic, particularly the fans, some fearing the worst. Still the more levelheaded fans calmed them down reminding them about Dick’s otherwise trying year, first the Robin drama and other personal drama.

Still there were some Robins fans that found Dick overrated and were glad that Dick was gone thus starting weeks of endless online fan catfights over whether Dick was a hindrance to the group or not with thus against Dick citing the now viral video of him and Jason having that public fight as proof that he is a megalomaniac and thus not needed on the team. 

Those in support of Dick pointed out how Dick always cared and loved his brothers and put the group above his own personal ambitions and that the whole deal concerning his solo career  had more to do with their label than Dick himself. Some fans even went as far to drag Bruce into the matter feeling that he favoured Dick more than the other Robins despite there being little evidence for that. 

This naturally brought attention to the Dick and Barbara Gordon breakup itself. The two of them were seen as the ultimate power couple by some. Though there were a lot of fans that questioned Barbara’s motives and the relationship due to some videos of Babs being supposedly being abusive towards Dick. Neither one of them acknowledged this thus making the breakup even more suspicious.

Some fans theorized that Bruce may have had a hand in said breakup in order to protect his son citing a certain cryptic tweet that Bruce tweeted which some saw as a subtle diss aimed at Barbara:

  


 

That made some to theorize that Babs might have cheated on Dick. Some fans countered this by posting some old tweets of Barbara’s where she went on a rant about Dick allegedly cheating on her with different girls, tweets that the other camp quickly debunked leading to a fierce online battle.

The paparazzi begin to search around for the troubled popstar. Many have been searching for months but still no word about his whereabouts. Many questioned key members of the Wayne family, all saying the exact same thing:they do not know where Dick is.

This causes even more panic as many feared that Dick may have committed suicide or that something was wrong with him.

 Ironically on the very same day that fans began to debate over Dick was the very same day that Barbara decides to finally break her silence and explain the breakup during a recent interview to promote her upcoming album.

“How have you been lately Barbara?” the interviewer asked. Barbara simply nods curtly with the fakest smile she could muster plastered upon her face. She wore a black business suit, her red locks packed up in a bun. She pushes up her glasses and stares at the lady interviewing her.

The woman in question was from Arise TV, a very well known TV network in America. Barbara carefully studied the woman in question. She seemed like a nervous trainwreck, almost as though her boss forced her into doing this. The shabby hair and the wrinkled red skirt suit did not help matters. And what was with the terrible red lipstick and atrocious concealer they used on her?

“Oh I have been well. You know working and you know.....trying to get over a pretty bad breakup and all.” she said. This naturally caught the interest of the interviewer and also viewers all over the world that were watching the interview.

“And that brings me to a topic that has been raging on for the past couple months and that is your breakup with Dick Grayson. Now everyone wants to know what exactly happened as the two of you seemed to be so in love.”

It was then that Babs decides to put her acting skills to good use.  _Need to gain some sympathy in order to sell._

She then looks down with a sad expression on her face. “We were in love.....till he cheated on me.” The interviewer now pays attention. “Is that so?”

Barbara is truly enjoying herself here. “Yes. He lost his virginity to me and yet he still kept on sleeping around with different women behind my back one of whom happens to be my assistant.”

That naturally got the attention of the media as soon numerous gossip blogs began to carry the story. 

Bruce is naturally angered by this and slams Barbara through yet another tweet.

  


 

A lot of people applauded Bruce for defending Dick. That proved to a lot of fans that Bruce cared for his son. Soon afterwards Donna Troy, a popstar and a good friend of Dick’s posted this:

  


 

More of Dick’s friends come forward defending their friend like always. The biggest shocker of all was Roy Harper since there were rumours of Babs sleeping with him.

  


 

 

  


 

 

  


 

 

  


 

 

  


 

 

  


 

“See!! That pretty much confirms the rumours about Babs!!” says one fan. “What an evil snake. Thank God for all these people defending Dick.‘ says another fan. “I hope Dick is alright. That evil bitch. Trying to make money off Dick’s name huh?”

Unfortunately for Dick’s supporters, Barbara not only blocked every single one of them in order to frame her narrative in a far more better position but her PR team were able to manipulate and bribe various media outlets who helped her to sell the Dick story and also tarnish Dick’s image even further as some Dick fans actually believed her.

As if that wasn’t enough, the Robins undo their earlier disbandment and announce that they were going to add a new member which earns them a lot of hate for obvious reasons.

Fuming, Bruce calls up Dick’s manager. “HOW COULD YOU FOOLS BE SO CARELESS?!! THAT BOY’S IMAGE IS AT STAKE HERE!!!! WHY CAN’T YOU TRY AND DIFFUSE THE SITUATION OR SOMETHING BECAUSE WITH THE WAY THINGS ARE GOING, HIS CAREER COULD BE OVER SOON THAN LATER!!” he shouts.

The manager sighed. “We tried our best but we got outsmarted by Miss Gordon.” he says

Speaking of Dick, the boy was hiding far away on a secret island that Bruce bought years ago. Anytime he wants to get away from the crazy media circus, he comes over here to hide. 

He watched Barbara’s interview via the TV in his room and sighs. He should have known that Babs would stoop that low to destroy him. Alfred also informed him of the blatant media manipulation and other news. Dick’s current management team who comprise of former Leviathan employees are not helping matters either as they did not do any form of damage control whatsoever.

 _I cannot keep on staying silent._ It was then that his manager arrives. “Grayson you are needed back at Gotham.”

**Gonna end it there. I know cliffhanger but no worries, things get more interesting in the next chapter. Did not put some characters there because I could not think of FCs for them. So give me suggestions guys.**


End file.
